The present invention relates to an encapsulated measuring device which is usable in several mounting positions and comprises a scale and a sensing unit, which are placed in a hollow body for environmental protection. The hollow body defines an aperture, and an entrainment means secured to the sensing unit extends through the aperture. Sealing members are provided which substantially seal the aperture around the entrainment means. The sealing members are so arranged that for a range of mounting position of the installation the effective sealing surface between adjacent sealing members is lower than the inner surfaces of the shaft formed by the hollow body.
Encapsulated measuring devices of the afore-mentioned type are so designed that even in mounting positions rotated by 90.degree. in relation to each other, liquid contained in the hollow body can flow off without impediment through fine gaps at the effective sealing surfaces of the sealing lips.